


One Dance and I've Fallen

by PurplexKitty14



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexKitty14/pseuds/PurplexKitty14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Loki's first night at court, she shared a dance with Prince Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

In honor of Thor's name day, the Allfather held a celebratory feast. The Great Hall was pack with nobles and servants alike, sharing in the good cheer of the occasion. 

Thor himself sat on his father's right, accepting the well wishes of those who spoke with him. During a lull in the conversation, Thor allowed his eyes to scan the room. His friends were seated at the table in the center of the hall. He noticed that Fandral and Hogun were in the midst of a drinking contest. He wished that he could leave the High Table to join them, but his father required him to spend the duration of the feast with his family.

Thor's eyes removed themselves from his friends and traveled over the table until he was studying the more prominent lords and ladies of the court. There was only one whom he did not recognize. Seated beside one of his father's council members, there was a maiden wearing an emerald dress. She had dark hair, flowing down her back.

"Father, do you know who the maiden in the green dress straight ahead is?"

"Ah, that is the Lady Loki. As I understand, this is her first evening at court." Odin paused for a second, but when Thor didn't say anything he prompted, "Perhaps she would like to dance."

"I shall ask her."

Without another word, Thor stepped down from the High Table and proceeded towards the beautiful maiden. Once he stood at her shoulder, Thor addressed the table, "Pardon me, but I have come to enquire as to whether or not Lady Loki would like to dance.

"Of course, my prince. I would love to dance." Her voice was soft and melodious, flowing from one syllable to the next. 

Once she was standing beside him, Thor offered his arm to her. She took it, and he led her to the musician's corner. Other couples were gathered, swaying to the tune that filled the vast hall.

Thor took one of her dainty hands in his large one and placed his other hand on her waist. Her own hand came to rest on his bicep. 

Dancing was not Thor's strongest skill, but he managed well enough. They spun around the floor, Loki gracefully following his every step. Thor nearly collided with several people because he was too busy staring into Loki's eyes which were a lovely shade of green. They were accented further by the color of her dress.

Growing bold, Thor slid his hand from her waist to the small of her back and pulled her slighter body flush against his own. A flush began to rise on her cheeks. Thor loved the way Loki's body fit into his as they danced. After no time at all, Loki was able to match each of his moves, and they stepped perfectly in sync. 

When the song came to an end, Thor brought Loki's hand to his lips. "It has been a pleasure, my lady."

Loki blushed again. "Thank you for the lovely dance, my prince."

"Call me Thor, and you are welcome."

"Very well Thor. Please call me Loki."

"Will you allow me to escort you back to your table, Loki?" he asked her.

Loki wrapped her arms around one of Thor's muscular ones. "If you would be so kind."

Thor pulled Loki's chair out for her, but before she could sit down, Thor leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Good night, Loki." 

He strode back to his place at the High Table.


	2. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn discuss the events of the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know that I have the next four chapters written, but I'm spreading out my updates because I don't want to leave you with a really long wait. I probably won't come back to this one until I'm done with my other WIP.

"You know that I know, right?"

Loki looked up from the book she had been reading and looked into the eyes of her best friend.

"I am afraid I do not know what you speak of, dear Sigyn."

"Oh please, Loki. It has been ages since you have been able to lie to me. Besides, the whole court knows."

Loki closed the book, which up until that point had remained open in her lap. She set in aside on the table. "There is really nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is. You have to tell me everything. Spare no detail." Sigyn leaned forward eagerly, and Loki signed in mock exasperation.

"Very well. What would you like to know?"

Sigyn squealed in excitement. "I mean, obviously everyone knows Prince Thor asked you to dance, but what was it like?"

"Where do I start," Loki mumbled aloud. "Well, he is not the best dancer in the realms, but I expected him to be worse. With all that bulking muscle, I assumed he would be stiff and uncoordinated."

"What was it like when he held you?" Sigyn asked enthusiastically.

"At first, he was very gentle, but I could tell he was holding back his full strength. Eventually, he pulled me against his body with more power." Loki paused and looked at her friend with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"Do you like him?" she asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"Yes. Uh, what? No, why?" Loki felt her face heating up and tried unsuccessfully to look away.

"Oh, just that you never stop smiling the whole time you were talking, and you didn't say anything bad about him. I know that must have been hard for you," she joked, earning herself a light slap on the arm.

"Not like it matters. He is the Prince of Asgard. I am sure I was not the only girl he danced with."

"That is not what I heard. Everyone else is saying the only time he left the High Table was to dance with you."

"That does not prove anything, Sigyn. There is no telling what he did after the feast." As much as Loki was loath to admit it, she felt a pang of jealousy deep in her gut at the thought of Thor with another women. It was especially stupid of her considering they had never met before last night. He was the prince, and she was just a new, pretty face.

"I am not saying you should believe the court gossip, but there are some who say they saw Prince Thor retire to his chambers alone immediately following the feast."

"As a matter of fact, I do not believe the idle chatter of such petty beings. They are as well versed in the art of deception as I am," Loki told the other girl.

"So, Loki, since you seem to have madly fallen for the prince-"

Loki cut her off by interjecting loudly, "That is completely absurd."

"Calm down, Loki. The blind could see you have some sort of feelings for him." Loki pouted to herself as her friend continued. "As I was saying, If Prince Thor were to ask to see more of you, would you accept?"

"I do not see the point in this hypothetical situation. He is a prince and has surely moved on by now. He was most likely deep into his cup by the time he spoke to me."

"You and I both know that is not true. You would have mentioned it earlier if it was." Loki internally cursed Sigyn's logical mind. "Just answer the question."

"If he came to me in person, then I would think about it."

"Are you sure you wouldn't swoon and throw yourself at his feet like every other maiden who crosses his path?"

Loki could tell Sigyn was jesting, but it brought back that feeling of bitter jealousy. She didn't want Thor to see her as just another maiden. She wanted to be different, special, but was that possible when she was talking about a man who could have anyone he wanted? If she ever got the chance, she was determined to stand out in Thor's mind.

"No Sigyn, I would test him."


	3. Garden

When Loki was tired of holing herself up in the library, she moved outside to the gardens. 

It was a scorching summer day in Asgard, and everywhere inside and outside the palace was feeling the heat. The library was unbearably hot, so Loki had decided to move to the gardens where she could sit in the shade of a tree and enjoy the cool breeze. It would also give her an ample amount of space to practice any spells that caught her interest.

She had only been sitting outside for a few minutes, and already there were droplets of sweat rolling down her face. Her hair was quickly become damp with her own perspiration. She marked the page she was on and flipped through the book to see if she could find a cooling spell. When her search proved fruitless, she opened the book back up to the page she had marked and went back to reading.

She didn't know how long she had been reading before she realized she was no longer alone in the garden. She had been so caught up in the descriptions and diagrams of various spells that she didn't notice the person sitting on the bench underneath another tree nearby.

It was a deep voice that finally shocked her out of her book, "I did not realize it was possible to become so engrossed in a book as to lose awareness of one's surroundings."

Loki gasped as her head snapped up to see Thor watching her, his own skin gleaming with sweat. It was nice to see that he was not unaffected by the heat.

"How long have you been sitting there exactly?" she asked him timidly.

"Nearly half an hour. At first, I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice, but now I believe I could sit here all day, and you would never look away from that book."

"Is there any real reason that you have been staring at me all this time?" she asked him.

Thor rose from the bench he was sitting on and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and leaned back against the tree trunk. "I have been waiting for the right opportunity to see you again, Loki." She felt her cheeks betraying her again. He was staring into her eyes with such honesty that she couldn't help but blush.

"So the right time ended up being now when we are both covered in sweat?" She raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. 

Thor gave a hearty bellow of a laugh. "If you are worried about the sweat, do not be. You are as lovely as you were the other night."

"I should let you know, flattery will get you no where with me, Thor."

"Very well, but it is my turn to inform you that I only speak the truth."

"So you say." Loki gazed off across the garden. "I believe you were telling me why now was the perfect time, were you not?"

"Aye, I have spent much of my time thinking about you, and I realized we did not have a chance to get to know each other. Now that we are alone, I thought we could rectify that." Loki glanced down when she felt Thor's hand settle over top of her own.

"Are you sure you do not have any princely duties to attend to?" Loki slid her hand out from under Thor's and placed both of her's over the book in her lap. "I really must get back to my reading."

"What is so interesting about that book that you would rather run me off than allow my company?" Thor tried to glance at the open pages over her shoulder. "Are you studying magic, Loki?"

"I was until you interrupted me." Loki decided to ignore him in the hopes that he would become bored and leave her alone, but she would have no such luck.

"Will you show me?" he asked her after they sat beside each other in silence for several minutes.

Loki knew the perfect bit of seidr that would get Thor to leave her to her peace and quiet. "I hope that was satisfactory."

"I am afraid I do not understand. You have done nothing."

Loki giggled to herself, "You may want to find a mirror." Loki went back to her reading and left Thor to puzzle it out beside her.

"Do not think you will rid yourself of me this easily, Loki," Thor said as he stood up.

"You should not be so quick to speak," Loki told him as he left. "Also, red really is a nice color on you."


	4. Advice

Thor was on his way to his chambers to do exactly as Loki suggested: find a mirror. That was until he ran into Fandral.

"Thor?" Fandral looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Ah, it is you. I almost didn't recognize you." It took Thor a moment to remember exactly why it was he was looking for a mirror until he remembered that Loki may or may not have done something to his head involving the color red. "I really must suggest that you stop trying to steal apples from Idunn."

"I have done nothing of the sort in a century," Thor argued.

"Then what have you done to warrant the change in hair color? Have you decided a change was in order?" Fandral asked him. "I mean, I know you like red, but this is a little much."

"Believe me, my friend, this was not of my own free will."

"So who is it that has been angered by the Mighty Thor?"

"She was not angry. It was just a minor set back."

Fandral had followed Thor to his chambers, and the two of them entered together. Once inside, Thor stood in front of the mirror and looked at the bright red hair Loki had given him.

"You really were too kind, Fandral." Thor turned from the mirror. "This is hideous."

"It is not so bad. It only takes a second for the eye to adjust. Now, what were you saying about a scorned maiden?"

"It is quite the opposite actually. I suggested that we get to know each other, but she preferred to read her spell book."

Fandral gasps in an exaggerated manner, "Do you mean to say that there is a maiden in Asgard who does not wish for the company of Prince Thor?"

"It would appear that way-"

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?" 

"You see, Thor, I know a little bit about the female species. She wants you."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am going to assume that she didn't specifically tell you to leave. Instead, she turned your hair red. I bet she's hoping you will have no one else to turn to to reverse the effects. That way, you would have to go back to her."

"Ah, I see. So I must return to her."

"No, you can't," Fandral said hurriedly.

"But you said I would have to return to her." Thor was even more confused than when Loki first changed his hair color.

"That's what she wants and obviously what you want, but then you would appear desperate. Desperate is bad. She would lose interest in you faster than it would take for Mjolnir to return to your hand."

What do I do about my hair?"

"You go to anyone and everyone else. She is your last resort."

"How long should I wait before seeing her again?"

"Give her a few looks over the next couple days. Let her know your still considering. Oh, but don't forget to let her see you looking at other girls as well. After that, she will be perfectly willing to lay with you."

"Wait, what?!" Thor spun around from where he had been gazing out the window to stare at Fandral. "Who said anything about laying with her? I wanted to see her more often, not bed her and be done with it."

"But that would be-- oh. Oh. You wish to court her?"

"Perhaps in the future, yes."

"Then it would probably be a good idea to disregard everything I just said and find someone else to give you advice. I do not know if you have noticed, but I have never had that kind of relationship." Fandral walked to the door and exited the room, but before he was completely out of sight, he leaned back in and said, "For now, I would suggest a hat." Then he was gone.


	5. Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Fandral's advice wasn't worth anything, Thor went to speak to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still interested in this story, I am so so so so so sorry I haven't posted anything since January.

The hat suggestion was helpful, but there was one problem. The only hat Thor owned was his ceremonial helmet.

That was how Thor found himself walking to his mother's chambers dressed as if he couldn't remember if he was going to a training session or meeting a delegation from another realm. That was when he remembered that he hadn't changed out of his armor after his earlier weapons practice. He had been on the way back to his chambers when he passed by the gardens and saw Loki seated beneath a tree. Since the encounter, Thor had been completely thrown off balance. 

Instead of heading back to his chambers to put his armor away, Thor continued down the hall towards his mother's chambers. She would understand after he explained his predicament, and she would most likely be more helpful than Fandral. 

Thor didn't blame Fandral for misunderstanding his intentions. Thor had never been interested in pursuing a real relationship, but Loki was so intriguing. He couldn't help but feel curious, and she was so much more different than any other maiden he had ever met. He really wanted to know everything about her.

Once Thor was standing in front of the large doors which lead to the queen's chambers, he knocked on them.

"Enter," he heard his mother's voice call from inside the room.

"Mother?" he asked when he was standing inside the sitting room.

"Hello, Thor." she walked through the doorway leading to her bedchamber. "Did you have trouble dressing yourself, my son?" she asked jokingly.

"If only that were so, Mother."

"Come, sit with me, and tell me what is troubling you."

Thor sat beside her on the settee, and removed his helmet. "I was wondering if you could reverse the spell that has been placed on me?"

"How did this happen?" Frigga asked as she inspected his hair.

"Do you remember the young maiden I danced with at the feast? Lady Loki?"

"Yes, I do," Frigga began laughing beside him.

"What is so funny?"

"If this is her work, it could have been much worse. Her seidr is very powerful."

"And what does that mean?"

"It depends. How did things unfold?"

"I saw her reading in the garden. Instead of coming inside, I watched her for a long time before she realized I was there. I told her I wanted to get to know her, but she kept going back to her reading. When I saw that she was reading a spell book, I asked her to give me a bit of a demonstration, so she turned my hair red."

"Red? Thor, your hair is green now."

Thor sighed, exasperated. "What does this mean?"

"I cannot reverse the spell. Now, considering that fact alone, I would say she wants to see you again. Also, your hair turned from red to green."

"But what do the colors have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Think on it, Thor. You will figure it out." Frigga stood from the settee, and Thor followed her to the door. "Now, go see about getting your golden locks back." She practically pushed him through the door. "Also, she will appreciate it if you do not wear the helmet," she called after him.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor dine together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I don't even know what to say about the length of time this took especially since I wrote this chapter along with the other five, like, over a year ago. The reason I didn't post it with the rest of them was because I thought it was moving too fast, but I didn't actually end up changing anything because if I don't do something, the story won't progress at all. So, yeah, hopefully I can get back into this story since I started college and have nothing to do in my spare time.

Either Loki lost track of time again, or Thor returned much quicker than expected. Either way, he was once again sitting beside her.

"What can I do for you now, Thor?" she asked without looking up from the book.

"That was much better than before. I've only been here for ten minutes." Thor had the stupidest (most adorable) smile on his face, and Loki couldn't help but return it.

"Is there a reason you have chosen to foist your company on me once again?" Loki was happy to note that Thor's hair was no longer that garish red but a more pleasant shade of green. With that being said, it was still a ghastly color for hair.

"I know that no other being in all the realms can reverse this spell. What must I do for you to return my hair to its previous state?"

Loki hadn't planned on requiring anything from Thor. She had expected for him to return and demand that she change the color back, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Now that I think about it, I have been out here reading all day, and I am famished. Perhaps you would join me for the evening meal?"

"Yes, of course." Loki was pleased to see that Thor looked overjoyed. His happiness seemed to stem from a source other than the prospect of getting his blonde hair back. "I shall have a meal prepared for us. Would you mind dining in my chambers?"

"That shall suffice." Loki tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but inside, she was dancing.

"Will the Lady Loki allow me the honor of escorting her to the dining area?" 

The way he said it was so mock-formal that Loki couldn't help but play along, "Nothing would please me more, Prince Thor."

The walk to Thor's chambers was a bit of a blur for Loki. She was still having a hard time believing she was about to dine with the Prince of Asgard. She had spent nearly the entire day after the feast convincing herself that Thor did not share any of her feelings, but it seemed that she was wrong. She didn't think Thor would have spoken to her a second time if he had already moved on to the next girl in line. Perhaps Sigyn had been right. Maybe she really had been the only girl that night. What if she was the only girl for the whole last week?

But then again, what if she wasn't? Maybe Thor was only going back to her because he had yet to get what he wanted. He probably didn't care that she wasn't trying to jump into bed with him. If anything, that probably made her more interesting, and that would only last until she finally gave into his good looks and charm. Then he would never speak to her again.

Her high spirits had crash landed by the time they made it back to Thor's chambers, and that terrible twinge of bitter jealousy was sinking in once again. At least she had the entire meal to think about her situation.

Thor summoned a servant and told him to bring enough food for two. Loki decided now was as good a time as ever to reverse the spell considering she didn't know how she would feel later on.

"Thor, come here. I am going to change your hair back now." The spell was incredibly simple and required no motion or words whatsoever.

Thor turned around and looked into the mirror to inspect his newly returned hair color. "Thank you, Loki."

"You do not need to thank me when I am the one who did it in the first place."

In that moment there was a knock on the door, and Thor allowed the servant to enter with the food. The two of them sat at the table, and Thor said, "Your magic brought us to this meal, so I shall thank you for that."

For once, Loki really wasn't sure what to say, so she started eating instead. Thor followed suit.

The meal was a relatively quiet affair. It mostly consisted of Thor asking her questions about her seidr, which she answered with ease. If there was one thing Loki loved talking about, it was seidr, and she hardly had anyone to discuss it with besides Sigyn. It really surprised her that someone like Thor would take any interest in in at all. 

When Loki wasn't answering his questions, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to Thor's motive. Since Thor seemed genuinely interested in her seidr, it was possible he was genuinely interested in her as well, but at the same time she wasn't sure. Wasn't that part of being royalty? Saying one thing and feigning interest when really the opposite was true. He was probably bored out of his mind discussing seidr and wished for this meal to be over as quickly as possible. She really didn't know what to think or what to do.

If this wasn't cleared up soon, she was going to go crazy. She had to know if this was real or just another game, and she had to know now.

She wasn't sure what possessed her, but after she caught his eye for about the seventh time, she stood up and walked around the table. Before he could get a word out, she crushed their mouths together and climbed into his lap. At first, Thor placed his large hands on her hips, but after several moments, he pulled away. 

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Isn't this what you want?" And if it wasn't, that would just be too embarrassing to think about.

"Yes. No! I mean, not until I get to know you at least, and not unless you agree," he hastily added.

"You mean you were not planning on bedding me tonight?" In that moment, Loki realized she was still straddling him, and removed herself as quickly as possible.

"What made you think that was what I wanted?" he asked, and his face held such genuine confusion that Loki felt utterly ridiculous. Why was she always jumping to conclusions?

"I do not know. I guess I expected it given your reputation."

"Oh, usually I wouldn't admit this, but my… conquests," Thor grimaced as if the word left a sour taste in his mouth, "are mostly rumors my friends enjoy spreading. I would be lying if I told you I have never bedded someone I had just met, but that has not happened recently."

Loki knew her cheeks were on fire. "I suppose it would be best if I left now." She needed to get away as quickly as possible.

"No, I would like for you to stay. There is still some boar left."

"I believe I am done eating, and I really should be going."

"Only if you insist. Allow me to accompany you back to your rooms."

"That will not be necessary, my lord."

The next thing she knew, Thor was laughing. "And we were doing so well. You haven't called me anything other than Thor since the feast."

At this rate, Loki's face was going to be permanently stained red. "I really must be going, Thor," she insisted.

"And I insist that you allow me to escort you. I think you owe me after assuming I was so shallow."

"Fine, if it will make you feel better," she grumbled.

Thor walked alongside Loki as she made her way to the chambers she was currently residing in. Before she could slip inside, Thor reached out and took her hand, dipping at the waist so that he could place a kiss to her knuckles. "I look forward to seeing you again, Loki."

"Good night, Thor."

"Pleasant dreams." 

After one last radiant smile from Thor, Loki closed the door.


	7. Demand

"Did you or did you not dine with the prince last night?" Sigyn demanded.

Loki huffed, placing the tome that no longer held her attention on the table in front of her. “What did you hear?”

“Only that ‘the mysterious newcomer, Lady Loki’,” she began, accentuating her story with air quotes, “was seen entering and leaving Prince Thor’s chambers with the prince around dinner time last night.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, now fill me in on the rest.” The look in Sigyn’s eyes was far surpassing excited and expectant.

“There really isn’t much to tell,” Loki said, trying to remain cool, but a snort from her friend told her she wasn’t succeeding.

“Come now, Loki, stop trying to lie to me. I can tell there’s a story.”

Loki remained silent. Maybe if she didn’t answer, Sigyn would drop it. 

No such luck.

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to ask you questions.”

“Sigyn, that really won’t be necessary—“

“Did you sleep with him?”

Loki’s previous statement was cut off by Sigyn’s question, causing Loki to choke on her own voice.

“W-what?” she sputtered, more than a little caught off guard.

“You heard me: Did. You. Sleep. With. Him? It really isn’t that difficult. It’s either ‘Yes, Sigyn, I let him stick his dick inside me’, or it’s “No, Sigyn’, in which case I would look at you with barely concealed skepticism. 

Loki’s face was burning from her friend’s crude language. “Fine. No, Sigyn, we didn’t do it.” And there was the other girl’s gaze that clearly said ‘I don’t believe a single word you said.’

“Really, we didn’t.”

“Fine. You know I just like giving you a hard time anyway. If you didn’t let him hammer your anvil, what did you do?”

“Sigyn!” Loki squealed, exasperated. “Nothing happened. We just ate. And I thought you said people saw me go in and leave. How would we have enough time anyway?”

She watched with new found dread as Sigyn’s face lit up. “So you believe the rumors about the prince’s stamina? They say he can go for hours.”

Sigyn watched her friend for several long moments, which Loki spent trying to avoid the other girl’s eyes. “What is it?” Sigyn finally asked.

“Nothing,” Loki said, very aware of the fact her face had yet to cool down.

“it’s definitely something.” 

Loki resolved herself to remain silent. There was no way she could tell Sigyn even if she was her best friend. Loki reopened the tome she had been reading and went back to her task. Actually she just let her eyes scan the page back and forth, making it look like she was reading when in reality she was just trying to make it look like she had work to do, and maybe Sigyn would drop it if she thought she was disturbing Loki. 

No such luck.

“You can pretend to be busy all you want, Loki. I’m not leaving until I get some answers.” As if to emphasize how serious she was, she moved over to sit as closely to the other girl as possible. The entirety of Loki’s right side was plastered to Sigyn’s left, and if she were actually trying to read, it would have been very distracting indeed. 

“Why does it matter so much to you?” Loki spat, and Sigyn visibly flinched. Loki hadn’t meant for it to come out that way, but she could feel her patience draining. Why couldn’t Sigyn just leave it alone? “I’m sorry,” she said quietly a moment later. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Once again, Loki closed her tome and set it aside.

“It’s okay,” Sigyn said, wrapping her arm around Loki’s shoulders. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t ask again.”

Loki began to pick at her thumb nail just so she had something to do. “It’s okay, I just—I feel so stupid.” Now, Loki sounded exasperated.

“Why? What happened?”

“Everything was really nice. We were dining and talking, and he seemed genuinely interested in my magic. But then I went and ruined it.” Sigyn just sat there, rubbing her friend’s arm and trying to comfort her. If Loki wanted to speak, she would do it on her own without Sigyn’s prompting. “I wanted to show him that I was different than all those other girls, but I just ended up proving that I’m the exact same. I was ready and willing to play the long game, but at the first sign of doubt, I—Ugh! I just feel so stupid.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. So what if you decided to take a meal with him in his chambers? It’s not like you did anything else.” 

“You don’t get it, Sigyn. That’s not all we did.”

“But I thought you said—?”

“I know, and we didn’t get that far.”

“Loki!” her friend gasped in clear surprise. “What happened.”

“I climbed right into his lap and kissed him. I let him know he could have me whenever he wanted me, and now he’ll never want to see me again.” Loki’s head fell, and she buried her face in her hands. “I made a terrible mistake, Sigyn.”

“Oh, Loki, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” she tried to placate her friend, but Loki was having none of it.

“Don’t try to make me feel better. I just want to be alone for now.” 

Sigyn watched as Loki stood and left the room.


End file.
